


Spanish Omegaverse

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Conspiracy, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied swordfighting, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Pack Politics, Political Alliances, Political Parties, Politics, Scary Characters, assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To be honest, Zorro inspired me. It was...weird. But whatever, this isn't my problem anymore. ^_^
Kudos: 1





	Spanish Omegaverse

The first time he had seen the future (Character's Title). He had thought he was just another pawn to use, although he seemed a bit idiotic at first. With the commotion the newcomer had caused as he entered. Was that his new crystal vase, that he had exclusively exported from the motherland?

Muttering under his breath, he watched the newcomer that had caught his eye.

"El estúpido."

True the man was handsome with those sharp aristocratic features and well-fitted clothing, but he obviously did not belong. He wasn't like the others, true he had the noble airs and graces, manners impeccable despite his clumsy movements, but there was something there that did not belong.

Gliding closer to a nearby señora, he lowered her defenses with honeyed words and flattering praises. Preening under a highly-esteemed Don's attention, she tried to entice him into her bed, sliding her dress upwards as though he wished to see underneath the slut's dress. Advancing closer even when he did not respond to her filthy remarks.

Sickly sweet omega scent plagued his nose as he tried his best not to grimace in disgust. A proper lady has no need to act like a whore in open public. Alas, in order to keep up appearances, he cannot simply drop the already attached mujer without making a scene.

Getting bored with this la barragana, as she held no new information for him beyond the usual gossip, he asked one last question as he guided her towards the door. Signalling his guards to remove her as quietly as possible, and remove her family from the next list of guests to invite.

Asking her of whom that young man that had caused such a fuss earlier.

The woman seemed surprised that he had not known whom the man was. Hand fluttering around as she explained hastily. That the man is the heir of a previously unknown familia, a rich one, one quickly growing in influence.

Curious, he turned away from the already distracted dama and to greet the man hiding in the corner, already surrounded by a group of women. All alphas mixed with the occasional beta. Odd, is he not an alpha heir, then why...

Oh.

The enticing smell of a potential mate made him shiver with lust, the omega was chuckling nervously as he pushed through the crowd of interested and hostile alphas.


End file.
